Camping is an Adventure
by sara303
Summary: Nick Jonas is going to a boy scout camp but what happens when a twister hits and he is left to help his friends. Nick is not famious one shot based on a true story


**Hey the computer is finally working... But im not too good well more like shocked... the story behind this story is true and it happened last night... and one of my brothers friends died so everything is awkward... Zac was also supost to go to this camp but we didnt have enough money so i am thankful**

**some of the stuff in this story is factutural and some is not so ya**

**Disclamer: I do not own Nick, Aaron or this **

**--**

Nicholas Jonas is 15 years old and is on his way to Little Sioux, Iowa for a Boy Scout camp. He was one of the 100 some boy scouts chosen to come to this camp to be leaders.

It was Sunday morning and everything seemed to be great. Nick got his bags out and said goodbye to his parents and brothers and headed to start his week of adventure.

He came to the area that they were suppost to meet at and he sat down next to a boy around his age.

"Hey I'm Nick."Nick said inttoducing himself.

"I'm Dylan." He said. Dylan was around 5'8 with light brown hair but it was shaved. His eyes were blue.

The camp director came up to all the boys and he talked about what they would do. After that they pitched up some tents were they would be sleeping. Nick, Dylan, and another boy named Aaron.

Aaron was normal sized for a 14 year old and he had dirty blond hair and it was short. He had hazelish eyes.

**(A/N:this is on the news right now and it is really hard to take...)**

They were having fun the first few days learning alot of stuff. Tuesday came along and it was the day when we learned what to do in emergencys.

There were shelters and trees and manly everything.

A day passed. Dylan and Nick were like best friends now and Aaron was joining the crew.

Some scouts were talking about watching a movie after dinner Dyan and Nick discided to go there. They were laughing and makeing up dumb jokes.

"Hey i forgot my hat" Dylan said as he started to walk back to the tent to get it.

"Dylan leave your hat. It looks like it is going to rain." Nick said as Dylan got his hat.

Just then they heard a siren. The boys looked at each other.and started running to the neares shealter.

The wind was really strong.

_If Frankie was here he would be picked off his feet in seconds._ Nick thought.

There were another camper running the other way. He grabbed both of us and through up in the ditch. He also went to the ditch.

" Lay flat and put your hands over your head!!" He yelled. Nick was already in that pasion and when the camper said it Dylan was to. They heard a tree fall and it was close. It made Dylan jump. Nick tryed to stay calm.

All the wind lasted for about 1 minute but it seemed like an eternity..

When the wind stopped Nick looked up. What he saw made him shocked.

Trees were down everywhere, a shealter that was about 150 years away was gone.

"OhMyGod!"He said in horror.

Nick looked at Dylan and the other dude."There's had to be someone in there we have to go check to see if they are ok." He said as he ran to what used to be a shelter. He started digging throught the debree...Dylan helped him but was still in shock.. more campers saw them and they helped.

"Guys come help!" One of the boys who name was Zach said as he found someone.They all ran over and finally got him out.

Suddenly Dylan passed out. Nick caught him before he hit the ground. Zach looked over.

"Nick get him out of here and have some one bandge up that cut on your forehead." Zach said. Nick lifted one hand up to his forehead had felt something warm...blood. Nick nodded and took Dylan to some more people that was taking first aid.

Nick got his cut bandged and made sure they keep there guy on Dylan. Then he ran to look for Aaron. When he was he heard a baby crying. A few other people ran up to find a tralier under a tree. It was they Camp Admidistrater's and his familys.

Nick helped them.

--

Jonas family. Joe's POV

We heard on the news about what happened at the camp Nick was at and we were at the place were the family was supposed to meet. They tornado happened over and hour ago and they are just starting to get the boys out of the camp.

We were waiting to hear if Nick was ok. All the familys were scared and it hurt seeing my mom like that.

--

With Nick

It was about 8:30 now and alot of familys have been reunited. Nick was looking for his in the big crowd. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion like at the end of a Cold Case show.

He spotted his dad and ran as fast as he could to him. He gave him a hug and the rest of the family joined in. Then they let go and talked to him for a little bit. Nick then walked over to one of the paramentic.

"Have you heard from Aaron Eilerts?"Nick asked.

"Im sorry but he had died in the storm." Nick stood there in shock. Kevin came over to hung him.

"It is going to be ok Nick."Kevin said trying to comfort him. And Nick finally broke down.

--

_**This is based on a true story that happend on Wednesday, June 11th.**_

_**4 boys died 3 ,13 years old form Omaha, Nebraksa and a 14 year old from Iowa who used to go to my school here in Nebraska...**_

_**at least 40 boys were injured.**_

_**All of these boys are heros... for helping a person in need or just being there for some one...**_

_**Please keep them in your prayers.**_

_**--**_

**i think im ok... Simply Nobody im srry i didnt get this to u so every know this is not edited at all and thank you for posting the little message on my other storys... I will update both of my storys tomorrow and saturday...and about a week til Camp Rock!!**

**SAMMY**


End file.
